hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 6, Episode 1 (Outer space)
Outer space is the first episode from Hi-5 Series 6. Segments *KELLIE and Chats work fixing a rocket while they float. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 34 (Outer space). *CHARLI pretends to be a spinning spaceship. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 21 (I love to be). *NATHAN looks for footprints on the moon. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 34 (Outer space). *CHARLI plays football on the moon. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 17 (Imagination). *KATHLEEN packs food for her space journey. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 34 (Outer space). *CHARLI blasts off to outer space to visit the planets. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 34 (Outer space). *Two aliens (Kellie and Nathan) land on Earth and TIM communicates with them by outer space music. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 34 (Outer space). *CHARLI grooves like an alien. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 34 (Outer space). *SHARING STORIES: Nathan tells us a story about Planet Fuffle, where a spaceship lands and two astronauts (Charli and Tim) get out, they meet two funny creatures (Kathleen and Kellie). Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 41 (Curiosity). Gallery Kellie_S6_E1.png Charli_S6_E1_1.png Nathan_S6_E1.png Charli_S6_E1_2.png Kathleen_S6_E1.png Charli_S6_E1_3.png Tim_S6_E1.png Charli_S6_E1_4.png Sharing_Stories_S6_E1.png Songlets ;Word play Floating, drifting, swimming through the stars Up with all the planets, here we are I'd love to be an astronaut working here in space Looking out at Earth, it's a beautiful place. Floating, drifting, swimming through the stars (Floating, drifting, swimming through the stars) Up with all the planets, here we are (Up with all the planets, here we are) I'd love to be an astronaut working here in space Looking out at Earth, it's a beautiful place. ;Body move #01 I love spinning round and round like a spinning ship Round and round, fast I go, how will I ever stop? I love spinning round and round like a spinning ship Round and round, fast I go, how will I ever stop? ;Shapes in space I'm exploring on the moon, what is there to see? A pointy-toe footprint, whose could it be? Amazing moon mysteries, let's discover and explore Searching all around and finding more, more, more. I'm exploring on the moon, what is there to see? A round-toe footprint, whose could it be? Amazing moon mysteries, let's discover and explore Searching all around and finding more, more, more. ;Body move #02 I'm gonna have a ball Running with the ball Running with the ball on the moonball field. I'm gonna have a ball Running with the ball Running with the ball on the moonball field. I'm gonna have a ball Kicking with the ball Kicking with the ball on the moonball field. ;Puzzles and patterns I'm going on a journey, blasting off to outer space Past the sun and the moon and the stars to a far away place I'm going on a journey, it's gonna be fun, get ready for blast off Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. I'm going on a journey, blasting off to outer space Past the sun and the moon and the stars to a far away place I'm going on a journey, it's gonna be fun, get ready for blast off Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. ;Body move #03 This one's Mercury, so hot near the sun Second is Venus, it's the very next one Third is the Earth, it's a lovely place to be Then comes Mars, it's red as you can see The fifth is Jupiter, the biggest stuff in space And if we went to Saturn we'd see rings about the place Uranus is the seventh, a long long way away And Neptune's number eight, the place it mostly stays Pluto's at the very end, a frozen little dot But there's no place like home, Earth's my favourite spot. ;Making music If I was an astronaut, I'd fly through outer space Flying rockets everyday right across the milky way, I'd zoom from place to place Perhaps I'd be the first to meet a friendly alien race If I was an astronaut, fly through outer space. If I was an astronaut, I'd fly through outer space Flying rockets everyday right across the milky way, I'd zoom from place to place Perhaps I'd be the first to meet a friendly alien race If I was an astronaut, fly through outer space. ;Body move #04 It's party time on galaxy Good Time Party time and I'm feeling fine Party time on galaxy Good Time Come on, aliens, let's party. It's party time on galaxy Good Time Party time and I'm feeling fine Party time on galaxy Good Time Come on, aliens, let's party. ;Sharing stories Planet Fuffle's lots of fun We love to laugh and play and run And when we wanna hide, we turn around And show our fronts again and then we're found. Planet Fuffle's lots of fun We love to laugh and play and run And when we wanna hide, we turn around And show our fronts again and then we're found. Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Nathan Foley Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that Nathan read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Russell Burton Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about exploring Category:Ep about outer space Category:Ep about working & jobs Category:Ep about rockets & spaceships Category:Ep about astronauts Category:Ep about fixing Category:Ep about turning & spinning Category:Ep about handprints & footprints Category:Ep about looking & searching Category:Ep about moon Category:Ep about discovering & finding out Category:Ep about mysteries Category:Ep about balls Category:Ep about packing Category:Ep about food Category:Ep about travelling & journeys Category:Ep about stars Category:Ep about planets Category:Ep about aliens Category:Ep about piano & keyboard Category:Ep about dancing Category:Ep about creatures Category:Ep about hiding Category:Ep about toothbrushes Category:Ep about pretending